


Ignis Scientia, The Accidental Love Doctor

by softboytm



Series: Final Fantasy XV One-Shots/Drabbles [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AKA a running theme for me when it comes to writing and publishing shit on here, And published this instead of sleeping., Fluff, I wrote this instead of doing school work, Ignis is just being a good friend okay, M/M, Prompto's a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboytm/pseuds/softboytm
Summary: He crawls into bed beside Noctis and yawns. "I'm dead. School has killed me. Rest in peace me.""Oh no!" Noctis turns to him. "Maybe a kiss from the prince will save you!" He cups his cheek into his right hand, leaning in and placing his lips on Prompto's.Prompto's lips are soft and tastes like watermelon chapstick, while Noctis' are slightly chapped but still have that natural softness to them.





	Ignis Scientia, The Accidental Love Doctor

Prompto's favorite thing to do that wasn't related to photography was hanging out with Noctis. His closest friend, and his entire world. The most gorgeous person he could think of. Aside from the obvious candidates of that position, Ignis and Gladiolus, Noct's adviser and shield. But to Prompto, Noct was his sun _and_ moon. But, Prompto would never tell the prince any of that. Unless he somehow found out that Noctis had a crush on him. Then things would be totally different.

Right now, he was doing his least favorite thing: homework. But he was working with Noct in his apartment, so it made the idea of doing his homework a bit more bearable. Except for the fact that Noctis was doing nothing but complaining and bickering about the equations and how he didn't understand them, resulting in Prompto having to show the raven haired boy how to do  _each and every_ problem. But even then, it was something that managed to put a smile on Prompto's face. Even if Noctis was being an annoying brat. Even if it was just doing homework, Prompto enjoyed the time he got to spend with Noctis.

Thankfully it was Friday, which meant Noct was going to rope him into staying over at the apartment the entire weekend (unless Noctis had some important thing going on at some point) playing video games, staying up late, and eventually passing out practically on top of each other in Noct's bed (which Prompto had to admit was one of his favorite things on the planet) and being woken up by a disappointed Ignis.

But right now, he needed to focus on getting Noctis through the rest of his math homework. He sighs, as he finishes explaining the last math problem to Noctis.

"Are you happy now, Noct?" Prompto asks, glad to be done with the equations.

"Yeah. You're so smart, Prom. I don't get any of that shit. It makes me feel so dumb... I think I might have Iggy tutor me so I won't have to cheat off of you anymore."

"Dude. I could just tutor you. Free of charge. Perks of being friends with the math nerd, baby." Prompto gives him finger guns with a wink.

"Hmm..." Noctis thinks for a moment. "You're right. And Iggy could supervise so I don't just go back to cheating off of you."

Prompto laughs. "As you do." He sets his homework into his folder and slides it into his bag along with his textbook. "Maybe hire Gladio to make you do push-ups if you go back to cheating off of me."

Noctis gasps. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I would. And take pictures to remind you not to use me for my mad math skills." Prompto smirks. "Don't think Gladio wouldn't get joy out of making you do any manual labor."

Noctis laughs. "You're not wrong. Man's totally a sadist." He yawns, rubbing his eyes. "Hey, wanna take a nap with me until Iggy gets here?"

"After doing  _ **OUR**_ math? Hell yeah, man?" Prompto chuckles, getting to his feet. "I'm gonna change out of this damned uniform first. I've been looking forward to this all day."

"And I've been looking forward to  _watching_ you change out of that damned uniform all day." Noctis replies, giving Prompto finger guns and winking.

Prompto can't help but blush at Noctis. "R-Really, dude?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

Noctis nods. "Yep. Your casual clothes suit you better than that shitty school uniform ever will."

"Same to you, dude." Prompto replies with, grabbing his backpack.

"Thanks Prommy." Noctis smiles and begins his journey to his room. "Now, c'mon, slow poke."

"Alright, right behind you." Prompto swings his backpack onto his shoulder and grabs his duffel bag, following Noctis to his room.

Once he gets into Noct's room, he closes the door behind him. He sets his bag in the desk chair and opens up his duffel bag. He remembers Noct telling him the last time he was over to just bring a bag of clothes over since he spent so much time at the apartment. And of course, Prompto agreed.

"I brought clothes over. Where did you want me to put them?" Prompto asks, setting out a pair of shorts and a muscle tank.

"I cleared out a drawer in my dresser for ya. Top drawer is now the Prompto drawer." Noctis flashes him a wink as he changes his clothes.

Prompto laughs. "Thanks, dude." He hums and walks to the dresser, opening up the top drawer, and setting to work putting the neatly folded clothes into the drawer, thankful Noct had a giant ass dresser. When the last of the clothes are in the dresser, he closes the drawer and begins undressing, aware of the set of eyes on him as he changes his clothes. He puts the uniform into the duffel bag and sets it on top of the desk.

He crawls into bed beside Noctis and yawns. "I'm dead. School has killed me. Rest in peace to me."

"Oh no!" Noctis turns to him. "Maybe a kiss from the prince will save you!" He cups his cheek with his right hand, leaning in and placing his lips on Prompto's.

Prompto's lips are soft and tastes like watermelon chap stick, while Noctis' were slightly chapped but still had that natural softness to them.

Noctis pulled away after a moment. "Are you all better now?"

"Y-Yeah. Thanks." Prompto replies, a soft tone to his voice.

"You're welcome. Now come here." Noctis lays on his back, an invitation for Prompto to curl up beside him.

Prompto accepts the invitation and lays his head on Noctis' chest, curling up as close as he can to him without laying on top of him. "G'night Noct." He whispers tiredly, looking up at him briefly.

"G'night, chocobo." Noctis replies with a yawn.

 

Noctis is awoken by the sound of a familiar Tenabraen accent. It belonged only to Ignis Scientia. Noctis' adviser, chef, and definitely one of the most put together people he and Prompto ever knew.

"Five more minutes, Specs. Please?" Noct murmurs, yawning softly.

Prompto still lay asleep, practically on top of Noctis. He buries his face into the pillow Noct is laying on as he continues to sleep, unaware of the adviser's presence.

"Have you finally told Prompto about... your feelings for him?" Ignis asks, leaning against the door frame.

Noctis shakes his head. "Not yet. But I did save him from death with a kiss though. I think he's aware of my feelings now, if he wasn't before."

"You mustn't give him the wrong idea or lead him on. If you don't really love him, you need to tell him the truth before you ruin your relationship with him."

"But I do love him!" Noctis accidentally shouts, sitting up. "I love Prompto more than anyone has  _ **EVER**_ loved him. I actually give a shit about how he feels, what he wants, the fact that his parents are assholes who don't know how awesome Prompto is." He holds the blonde (who he didn't know was awake now) close to him. "Prompto has been nothing but understanding, kind, and caring to me. He treats me like a normal person. He doesn't care that I'm royalty and only uses the bullshit formalities when I drag him to those stupid events at the Citadel with me. Prompto is the best damn thing that's ever happened to me and I wouldn't trade him for anything in Eos."

"W-Wait... Really?" Prompto blinks a few times, looking up at Noctis. "You really... love me?"

Noctis is blushing, nodding his head as he looks down at Prompto. "Yeah, dude. I'm so in love with you that I was scared you didn't love me back."

Prompto sits up. "Dude, I thought you were the one who didn't love me."

Noctis laughs. "Well we're both stupid. Stupidly in love with each other." He leans down and kisses Prompto's cheek.

Ignis smiles as he turns away. "Dinner's in five, boys."

"Thanks Iggy!" The two say simultaneously.


End file.
